


If I Tremble

by elenajames, gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dry Humping, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames, https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: Travis has been cool about it from the start. Maybe that's why Ivan feels safe enough to say yes.





	If I Tremble

Not everyone  _ knows _ knows, but Claude very carefully and quietly talked to the team about giving Ivan his privacy in the showers. He's not ashamed of his body; he works too hard on it for that, but he doesn't like the idea of guys he barely knows being able to see him totally naked. Not yet. It means he’s always early for practice, changed before his teammates show up, and - while some of the guys chirp him for it - it’s easy to chalk it up to the superstitions he’s already admitted to having. 

 

Ivan can't really pick up during the season because they're busy and he's paranoid, so he's not sure if he wants to hide or not the first time Travis offers him a hand. He knows that Travis is being genuine; they're friends and he's been nothing but cool about everything from the start, but Ivan's nervous about saying yes. 

 

In the end, loneliness and a deep craving for touch wins out. 

 

Travis is gentle and lets him keep the light off, tucking them both up under the covers. They're just in boxers, Travis on his back under Ivan while they kiss, and the feeling of Travis' hands exploring his body is enough to make him shiver. The way Travis presses into the top of Ivan's shoulder and drags his fingertips down to the curve of his lower back has Ivan arching and shifting to meet the touch, pressing their hips together. Feeling how hard Travis is makes Ivan want and scares him at the same time, but the way Travis lets him go when he pulls back reminds him that he's safe here. 

 

"Wanna stop?" 

 

"No, it's. It's okay." 

 

Travis welcomes him back down with open arms and when his cock presses up against Ivan's this time, Ivan lets himself moan quietly.

 

Travis's cock twitches hard at the sound and his fingers tighten around Ivan's hips for a brief second before releasing him again. He's letting Ivan take whatever steps he wants to, when he wants to, making sure that everything is okay. Judging by the way that Ivan is starting to lick deeper into his mouth, letting out more of those little noises, Travis thinks that it is.

 

They break apart to wiggle out of their boxers beneath the covers, and Ivan comes back into Travis' arms a bit more shyly than he left. His mouth is still eager, though, and Travis lets him scoot closer until he can feel the warm damp of Ivan's dick pressing up against his thigh. He pushes his thigh forward a little, moaning when he feels the wetness there and Ivan groans into his mouth.

 

Travis wants to hold Ivan close but is afraid of making him feel trapped, so he keeps his hands loose as he gently pets over Ivan's back, hips, the outsides of his thighs, just letting them both feel. Ivan is shivering, the more powerful ones making him rub his dick against Travis's thigh and the friction feels good.

 

"Can you come like this?" Travis asks, but Ivan's already shaking his head. Maybe before the T he could but now - 

 

"No, but. It’s good." Ivan whimpers when Travis pushes his thigh up, giving him more to work with and he grinds down against it.

 

Ivan's mind is starting to go a little fuzzy, and he's mouthing at Travis's neck, kisses and nips and licks that are making them both hotter for it. Travis has one hand petting through Ivan's hair and the other a touch firmer than before, pressing against Ivan's thigh, holding them together as he rolls his own hips up to drag his cock along Ivan's skin. "Let me know what you need, okay? Anything."

 

"Touch me?" Ivan whispers after a while. Travis turns his head enough to kiss Ivan's cheek. He lets the hand resting on his thigh drift inward, giving Ivan time to say no if he needs to. Cupping Ivan in his hand, Travis uses his fingers to pet carefully over the damp curls between Ivan’s legs until they brush over his dick. He's just long enough for Travis to stroke between two of his fingers and thumb, and the way Ivan jerks and groans runs right to Travis' own cock.

 

Travis'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about this before, being given the chance to pleasure Ivan. His feelings for his teammate always ran a little bit deeper than he wanted to acknowledge, but he'd been afraid to cross that line without being sure that Ivan would be okay with it. But, fuck, the way he’s trembling above him is bringing Travis closer to coming than just rubbing his cock against his friend should. Ivan’s responding to his touch, muffling some of his cries with a bitten lip; it’s stunning, and the words are coming out of Travis’ mouth before he can process something more eloquent. "God, you're so fucking hot, Ivan."

 

Ivan makes a low sound at that, hiding his face in Travis' neck. His hips keep pumping into Travis' touch, turning jerky when he gets close and the little gush of wet that meets Travis' hand when Ivan finally comes with a weak cry leaves him practically shaking with want.

 

"Fuck, fuck," is really all he can manage before he's shifting the hand slicked with Ivan's come to fist his own dick. It's just a couple of strokes before he's adding to the mess, his muscles contracting, balls drawn up tight and come coating both of their lower bellies. It takes him longer than it should to come back to himself, and his head is still buzzing, but he needs to make sure that Ivan is okay.

 

"Hey," he breathes, nuzzling Ivan's cheek. "Was - was that okay?" 

 

Ivan's trembling a little, but he lifts up enough to bring their mouths together. He's clinging to Travis, shaky and shy when he breaks to murmur "Yeah" between kisses. 

 

It's enough to encourage Travis to wrap his arms around him, and Ivan melts into the hold. 

 

“Thank you,” Ivan murmurs after a while. Travis just presses a kiss to his temple. He doesn’t know how to respond, really, not while he’s wondering if Ivan would say yes if Travis asked him to be his. 


End file.
